


proclaim the glory of aurora’s light

by drunkspacearchivist



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Canon-Typical Immortality, Canon-Typical Violence, Canon-typical language, Doctor Carmilla’s A+ Parenting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Multi, The Mechanisms Need Hugs, The Mechanisms being siblings, because I hate myself, canon-atypical communication, chat fic related nonsense, chat fic!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkspacearchivist/pseuds/drunkspacearchivist
Summary: Ivy Alexandria: But... I mean Jonny and Nastya are on the ship and I don’t think they’re getting these messages.Doctor Carmilla: Oh, right, you’re new.Doctor Carmilla: They’re receiving the messages. They’re just ignoring me.Nastya Rasputina: ^^^Or, a fic where all the Mechanisms have a group chat! Starts just after Ivy was mechanized, but the timeline is going to be very wonky because... well, this is the Mechanisms we’re talking about.Title from Glow by Eric Witacre.
Relationships: Relationship Tags To Come
Comments: 10
Kudos: 75





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> CW: Mentions of only-kinda-consensual experimenting + withholding information (or, Canon-Typical Carmilla)
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated!

_PROGRAM 11012010 ACTIVATED_

_INITIALIZING..._

_INITIALIZING..._

_INITIALIZING..._

_PROGRAM SUCCESSFUL_

**Doctor Carmilla** : Hello?

 **Ivy Alexandria** : Um, hello?

 **Doctor Carmilla** : !!!

 **Doctor Carmilla** : It works!!!

 **Doctor Carmilla** : Alright, this should work as an open communications between all of us. Wherever we are in the universe, messages sent should reach each other.

 **Doctor Carmilla** : Well, as long as we have these devices. But I think(?) I managed to link them to the mechanisms so it’s nearly impossible to loose them

 **Ivy Alexandria** : But... I mean Jonny and Nastya are on the ship and I don’t think they’re getting these messages.

 **Doctor Carmilla** : Oh, right, you’re new.

 **Doctor Carmilla** : They’re receiving the messages. They’re just ignoring me.

 **Nastya Rasputina** : ^^^

 **Nastya Rasputina** : I don’t understand why this is necessary. 

**Doctor Carmilla** : Because inevitably, someone will get left behind somewhere and we’ll need to retrieve them.

 **Nastya Rasputina** : I vote Jonny first.

 **Jonny D’Ville** : fuck you

 **Nastya Rasputina** : No.

 **Doctor Carmilla** : We are not purposely leaving people behind!

 **Jonny D’Ville** : why not??

 **Doctor Carmilla** : You know what?You make a good point.

 **Doctor Carmilla** : Don’t look for The Aurora next planet we stop at, Jonny. She won’t be there.

 **Jonny D’Ville** : bitch I didn’t mean leave me behind!

 **Doctor Carmilla** : Might as well have volunteered.

 **Ivy Alexandria** : Nastya?

 **Nastya Rasputina** : what

 **Ivy Alexandria** : Are they always like this?

 **Nastya Rasputina** : No.

 **Ivy Alexandria** : Oh, good.

 **Nastya Rasputina** : Usually they’re much worse.

 **Ivy Alexandria** : Oh god.

 **Jonny D’Ville** : a concept- we leave YOU behind Doc

 **Doctor Carmilla** : I’d like to see you try.

 **Jonny D’Ville** : challenge accepted

 **Doctor Carmilla** : Ha! Alright then.

 **Doctor Carmilla** : But I get to pick the planet.

 **Jonny D’Ville** : afraid of getting bored when we leave you and never come back?

 **Doctor Carmilla** : Actually, yes.

 **Doctor Carmilla** : I’m sure I’d find a way back to you all eventually, but still.

 **Doctor Carmilla** : I’m hesitant to leave at all with Ivy being so new.

 **Nastya Rasputina** : We’ll take care of her.

 **Doctor Carmilla** : Are you really involving yourself in this nonsense, Anastasia?

 **Nastya Rasputina** : Just for that? Yes.

 **Jonny D’Ville** : yesss Nastya ur my favorite 

**Nastya Rasputina** : You can’t say that anymore. I’m not the only one.

 **Jonny D’Ville** : I know. ur still my favorite 

**Ivy Alexandria** : I don’t need, or really /want/, your approval.

 **Doctor Carmilla** : Ha!

 **Jonny d’Ville** : :(

 **Doctor Carmilla** : Oh also remember you can’t kill Ivy yet. In case the mechanisms didn’t work.

 **Jonny d’Ville** : :(((

 **Ivy Alexandria** : Wait a minute.

 **Ivy Alexandria** : You’re telling me you cut my head open and replaced my brain, which you /barely/ had my consent to do.

 **Ivy Alexandria** : But it might not have worked? I can still possibly die?

 **Jonny d’Ville** : oh yeah we’ve had like five failed Mechs between you and Nastya, and even more between Nastya and me

 **Jonny d’Ville** : there’s a substantial chance you’re still mortal

 **Jonny d’Ville** : she doesn’t tell you these things when you sign up

 **Jonny d’Ville** : right Doc??

 **Ivy Alexandria** : Doctor Carmilla??

 **Doctor Carmilla** : Well...

 **Ivy Alexandria** : Oh my god.

 **Nastya Rasputina** : This is going to be fun.


	2. An Intruder On The Aurora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: None? I don’t think? lmk if I missed something

_Direct Message from Ivy Alexandria to Nastya Rasputina_

**Ivy Alexandria** : Nastya?

**Nastya Rasputina** : Which one are you looking for?

**Ivy Alexandria** : What?

**Nastya Rasputina** : Bad joke.

**Nastya Rasputina** : What do you need?

**Ivy Alexandria** : I have an Idea.

**Ivy Alexandria** : Can you come here?

**Nastya Rasputina** : I’m concerned.

**Ivy Alexandria** : There’s approximately a 76% chance that you’ll like it.

**Nastya Rasputina** : ...Wait, really?

**Ivy Alexandria** : Yeah!

**Ivy Alexandria** : I did the math! In like five seconds!

**Nastya Rasputina** : How did you- oh.

**Nastya Rasputina** : Computer brain.

**Nastya Rasputina** : Yeah, I’m on the way.

_Group Message: The Crew_

**Doctor Carmilla** : Nastya? Ivy?

**Ivy Alexandria** : Yes?

**Nastya Rasputina** : What do you want?

**Doctor Carmilla** : Do either of you, by any chance, recall a certain conversation between Jonny and I? 

**Nastya Rasputina** : You two have a lot of conversations. You’ll have to be more specific.

**Ivy Alexandria** : You and Jonny average 3.53 conversations a day, Doctor. I’m not sure which one you’re referring to.

**Doctor Carmilla** : Oh, you know the one.

**Doctor Carmilla** : Where we discussed leaving each other behind on planets?

**Nastya Rasputina** : Hm. Yeah, I think I remember that one.

**Ivy Alexandria** : Vaguely?

**Doctor Carmilla** : Well, when we were having that conversation, and I said that I’d like to see you all try to leave me behind...

**Doctor Carmilla** : I wasn’t being entirely serious.

**Nastya Rasputina** : Relax. It’s not like we left you alone.

**Doctor Carmilla** : You realize how leaving Jonny with me is actually WORSE, right?

**Jonny d’Ville** : I SWEAR TO FUCK YOU ARE BOTH DEAD WHEN I SEE YOU AGAIN

**Ivy Alexandria** : *If* you see us again. We’re still trying to decide if we’re coming back.

**Nastya Rasputina** : My current vote is ‘no’.

**Jonny d’Ville** : FUCK YOU BITCH

**Nastya Rasputina** : Hm. That doesn’t make me want to change my vote. Ivy, does that make you want to go back?

**Ivy Alexandria** : Hm. Not especially.

**Doctor Carmilla** : This is homophobia.

**Ivy Alexandria** : There’s a 91% chance both Nastya and I are gay so... no.

**Nastya Rasputina** : We’re having a little queer space adventure and you’re not invited.

**Jonny d’Ville** : come back please don’t leave me here

**Nastya Rasputina** : We’ve already left it’s too late.

**Doctor Carmilla** : How did you leave?? Neither of you know how to fly a spaceship??

**Nastya Rasputina** : I told Aurora the plan and she helped. She’s flying herself. She’s very clever.

**Ivy Alexandria** : Yes, she is!

**Doctor Carmilla** : When did you start talking to Aurora?

**Nastya Rasputina** : I’ve always talked to Aurora?

**Nastya Rasputina** : I don’t know. She seems lonely. 

**Doctor Carmilla** : Oh, I get it.

**Nastya Rasputina** : Get what?

**Doctor Carmilla** : I only share my findings with good girls who COME BACK NOW

**Ivy Alexandria** : Guess we’ll never know.

**Nastya Rasputina** : Pity.

**Ivy Alexandria** : Nastya are you okay?

**Nastya Rasputina** : I’m fine? Why?

**Ivy Alexandria** : I heard a loud bang in the storage room.

**Nastya Rasputina** : I’m nowhere near the storage rooms.

**Ivy Alexandria** : Wait a second.

**Nastya Rasputina** : Maybe something just fell over.

**Ivy Alexandria** : There’s a 49% chance of that.

**Nastya Rasputina** : What’s the other 41%?

**Ivy Alexandria** : Someone’s in there.

**Doctor Carmilla** : Ivy, walk away. Don’t go in there.

**Nastya Rasputina** : At least not until I get down there.

**Doctor Carmilla** : No! Neither of you go in there!

**Nastya Rasputina** : Relax, we can handle ourselves.

**Doctor Carmilla** : No! Listen to me!

**Doctor Carmilla** : Aurora should have alerted you to an intruder. If there’s someone in there they managed to trick Aurora!

**Jonny d’Ville** : oh so she wants to dissect them not directly kill them

**Doctor Carmilla** : No, just listen!

**Doctor Carmilla** : Just walk away. Better yet, come back.

**Doctor Carmilla** : Whoever it is, they’re smart. That makes them dangerous. There are things on this ship that can’t fall into the wrong hands.

**Jonny d’Ville** : then why do you have them?

**Nastya Rasputina** : Too late, we’re going in.

**Nastya Rasputina** : On a side note, Ivy doesn’t know how to shoot a gun. We should probably teach her at some point.

**Ivy Alexandria** : Unless we die.

**Ivy Alexandria** : Wait, we’re immortal. Oops.

**Nastya Rasputina** : Don’t worry, I used to do that too. 

**Nastya Rasputina** : Anyways, off we go.

**Ivy Alexandria** : Oh my god.

———————————

**Doctor Carmilla** : ...Girls?

**Doctor Carmilla** : It’s been an hour and you haven’t said anything.

**Nastya Rasputina** : We didn’t have an intruder.

**Nastya Rasputina** : We have an infestation.

**Doctor Carmilla** : ...An infestation of what?

**Nastya Rasputina** : I don’t know, but they’re adorable.

**Ivy Alexandria** : They have one furry head, two furry ears, two eyes, a mouth with sharp teeth, one half of a furry body, and eight slimy legs.

**Doctor Carmilla** : What?

**Doctor Carmilla** : OH! I haven’t seen those things in centuries!

**Doctor Carmilla** : They’re called octokittens.

**Nastya Rasputina** : !!!

**Nastya Rasputina** : Wait if you haven’t seen them in centuries how’d they get on the ship?

**Doctor Carmilla** : I doubt they're from the same planet. I have no clue.

**Doctor Carmilla** : How many are there?

**Ivy Alexandria** : Ten.

**Nastya Rasputina** : What do they eat?

**Doctor Carmilla** : Not sure? Just throw some meat at them, see what happens.

**Doctor Carmilla** : Oh but be careful. Those things will eat you whole if they get the chance.

**Ivy Alexandria** : Oh, come on. They’re small, and there’s only ten of them. There’s a 37% chance these guys could eat us.

**Ivy Alexandria** : NOPE NOPE THAT WAS A MISCALCULATION 

**Nastya Rasputina** : WHAT THE FUCK WHERE DID THEY ALL COME FROM

**Doctor Carmilla** : What happened??

**Nastya Rasputina** : THERE WERE TEN OCTOKITTENS. THEN I THREW SOME MEAT AT THEM AND THERE WERE OVER A HUNDRED

**Nastya Rasputina** : THEY APPEARED OUT OF NOWHERE

**Doctor Carmilla** : Yeah. You know, I didn’t think octokittens traveled in packs as small as ten.

**Ivy Alexandria** : AND YOU DIDN’T THINK TO SHARE THIS INFORMATION??

**Doctor Carmilla** : It didn’t make sense narratively.

**Nastya Rasputina** : This is why we left you on that planet.


End file.
